


You Make Me Blush

by fluff_and_snippets



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_and_snippets/pseuds/fluff_and_snippets
Summary: Mae and Bea give Angus and Gregg a going away gift.





	You Make Me Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, this here was written in 30 minutes and was based on the wonderful art by t3f3r on Tumblr. Here is a link to the image http://t3f3r.tumblr.com/image/166488809773
> 
> Please do go check out their art if you haven't already it's wonderful and wholesome

    The day had finally come. Angus and Gregg were off to live the next chapter of their lives in Bright Harbor. But Mae and Bea aren't letting them go without a going away party. And so they found themselves, surrounded by boxes in Gregg and Angus soon to be old apartment, and they were having a blast. They had cupcakes, board games, pizza, and donuts. It was fantastic. The fun was broken when Bea stood up suddenly.

 

   “Alright, so you two are going away and leaving us behind. But… Mae decided to give you a gift. It's like a piece of Possum Springs. Mae wants to give you this cup.” Bea said this while reaching into her bag and pulling out a cup with the Ol’ Pickaxe logo. She handed it to Angus, who peered inside and pulled out was looked to be a Polaroid.

 

   “What is this?” Angus started, a bit baffled. Curiosity filled Gregg and Mae who both peered over the bear’s shoulder. Inside the cup had been a photo of both Bea and Mae joining Gregg and Angus on a double date. Mae reeled back covering her face. 

 

   “Bea! Why do you still have that image! I look like a dork!” Mae cried out. Bea laughed at her girlfriend blushing on the floor. Gregg and Angus smiled over their gifts as Bea spoke the truest of truths.

 

   “But you're my dork.”


End file.
